


Intense

by Stonathanstans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>repost of my fic that I took down</p><p>Anon asked: Steorek daddy kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

“Oh fuck, please daddy.” Theo and Stiles yelled at the same time, He had both his boys, Theo Raeken and Stiles Stilinski spread out before him on the bed, both of them on their backs, Stiles and Theo held hands as Derek fucked Stiles and fingered Theo, his eyes closed, loving the sound that they were making. 

“Please what?” Derek asked, pushing into Stiles harder, causing his hand to jerk, hitting Theo’s prostate and sending shivers up the boy’s spine. 

“Please fuck me.” Theo asked, “Please.”

“Please finger me daddy.” Stiles said. 

Derek smirked, he loved when they asked nicely


End file.
